Finished With Hogwarts, What Next?
by Clasher
Summary: Harry finally leaves Hogwarts and experiences life as a true wizard. Kinda lame...


**AUTHOR'S FIRST NOTE: Hi! This is my first fic so please don't mind all thee mistakes I'm sure I could make. I'm also trying to make it erm, "American-ish" so that everyone will get it. I'm from England you know. Thank you!  
  
Harry stood by the Entrance Hall thinking of what's going to happen to him since he was already leaving Hogwarts for good. Sirius's name was already cleared and sure. Harry also received and owl from Sirius that day, telling him that he will also be picked up by Sirius to his new home. Harry was both happy and sad. He has a choice to live with Sirius, Peter Pettigrew is now dead, Voldemort was finally gone, Ron and Hermione are now together but, he had to leave Hogwarts.  
  
Ron and Hermione came and watched the students run around, saying their good-byes crying and sharing memories. They turned to Harry with a smile. Hermione rested her hand on his shoulder and said, "So, this is where it all goes, Harry. Don't worry! We'll meet again, right Ron?" Ron nodded with a bigger smile on his face, "Harry, it will be okay, you're going into a new home and you'll finally be living with a real wizard. I'm happy for you." Harry smiled back. Then Ron said, "We'll be seeing each other again! Don't worry." Harry nodded and answered, "Yeah."  
  
When they got inside the Hogwarts Express, they sat together and spotted two boys, one with black hair and another with red. They were sharing food until a girl with bushy brown hair came and asked, "Have any of you seen a rat? A boy named Ronald lost one." Hermione looked at Harry and Ron who were really smiling, "It's happening. I bet those three will be having what we had before. I bet they'll have the same adventures." Said Hermione. On her lap, Crookshanks yawned and fell asleep again. Ron looked through the window and saw some cows and a really wide field and from the other side of the train was a desert. Ron wasn't very surprised but still was amused.  
When the train got the King's Cross, everyone went one by one through the portal. Harry, Ron and Hermione were last in line. When it was their turn, Harry saw Sirius or at least someone who looked like Sirius leaning on a wall. He was smiling at Harry and said, "Hello Harry." Harry smiled back and asked, "Sirius?" The man nodded kindly. He didn't really look like Sirius because of his neatly tied hair and clean face. He looked better now and he also looked very good. "Come here!" Sirius smiled and Harry walked to Sirius. "Let's go home." Sirius whispered. Then he turned to Ron and Hermione and asked, "Need a ride home?" The two shook their heads and replied, "No thanks." Sirius nodded and they all went through the portal.  
  
Harry followed Sirius to his car. He was expecting a Ford Anglia like Mr. Weasley's car but instead saw a Ferrari. Sirius and Harry placed Harry's trunk in the back seat and also kept Hedwig there. Harry sat in front with Sirius and asked, "Erm, Sirius, is this a wizarding car or a muggle car?" Sirius smiled and answered, "Both. Why don't we pay a little visit to the Dursleys?" Harry made an evil smile and said, "It's brilliant." So Sirius drove to number four Privet Drive the "normal" way.  
  
When they got there, Harry rang the bell several times until Aunt Petunia answered it. "What do you want Harry? Who is this-" She stared at Sirius as though she'd want to kiss him. Harry tried not laugh as Uncle Vernon came with Dudley. Dudley took four paces backwards. "Hi," said Harry, "I'm done studying in my school, Hogwarts and now I could do magic OUTSIDE school." He said that very slowly so that the Dursleys could hear him clearly. They seemed scared now as Harry brought out his wand to scare them more. Sirius shook his head and introduced himself, "I'm Harry's godfather, Sirius Black." Aunt Petunia's desire to kiss Sirius faded away but Sirius's Ferrari caught Uncle Vernon's eye. Sirius also looked at his car and said, "Oh, my car. You like it?" Uncle Vernon started to drool. Sirius smiled at Harry and said, "We just came to say hi. We have to go now. We have a meeting with more wizards. Toodles." Sirius turned away trying not to laugh as they went to Sirius's car. When they got inside and Sirius started the car, they burst out laughing. "That was great!" exclaimed Harry. Sirius laughed and turned on invisibility mode and made the car fly away to the sky.  
When they finally got close, Sirius made the car land and turned off invisible mode. When Harry got out of the car, he was expecting to see a small house in the forest but instead saw a big house. It wasn't magnificent but it was very nice. It was painted yellow mixed with some orange making look like painted marble. There were many plants and there was a big field around his house. At the gate, there was a doghouse, painted white with a red roof.  
  
Sirius opened the gate and invited Harry inside. When Sirius opened the front door, Harry went inside stunned to see all the cool stuff Sirius had. There were all kinds of carpets, vases, plants and paintings. Harry even noticed that one of the paintings seemed to be one of Van Gogh's works but it was moving. Harry walked to the painting in amusement and Sirius walked by his side. "It's a painting by a muggle. He's name is Van Gogh. Got a wizard to fix it up a bit. I know it's a masterpiece but I don't really want non-moving objects." Harry looked closely at the colours. He smiled and asked, "Where can I stay?" Sirius smiled back and answered, "Upstairs. Let me bring you there." Harry nodded and followed Sirius up to his room.  
  
When they got there, Harry almost fainted from the way his room looked. It was the greatest room ever! Harry looked at his bed and sat on it. It was really comfy and squishy. Then he ran to the window corner where the sun was setting. Harry smiled as he watched the sun set. "Brilliant, Sirius! Brilliant!" He looked at the walls and it was just plain yellow with birds painted to the wall. The birds were moving from branch to branch. Harry looked at the ceiling and smiled. It was just like in Hogwarts with clouds (since it was still day). Harry really loved his room. He thanked Sirius and Sirius asked, "Want anything to eat?" Harry nodded and followed Sirius to the kitchen.  
  
The kitchen also looked very lovely. The walls were painted nicely with the colours or yellow, pale yellow and light orange. The ceiling was painted the same way. Harry sat on a stool and Sirius grabbed an orange from the counter. He sliced it in quarters and shared with Harry. "Life will be very different from now on..."said Harry, "Sirius, I never want to go back with the Dursleys. Never. In my whole life." Sirius smiled and replied, "Yes, you'll never even have to see them again. I promise."  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+ Author's note: So what do you guys think? It took me a long time to make this so please appreciate it. Add reviews too, please. Thank you! 


End file.
